


Déjà Vu

by ficforthought



Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e13 After School Special, Ficlet, Flashbacks, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: In response to "Coach Roth banging the new janitor in the supply closet. A concept."Sam and Dean relive a memory from their first time at Truman Hight. Weecest flashback smut.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852207
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Déjà Vu

"Hey, Sammy," Dean says with a mischievous grin, nodding his head towards the supply closet, "I got a free period, how about we  _ really _ take a trip down memory lane?"

Sam's heart speeds up immediately at both the heat in his brother's eyes and the particular memory he's referring to, "God, Dean,  _ shut up _ ," he hisses, looking around at the few students rushing past them in the halls to get to class, but of course nobody’s paying any attention to them, they don’t care about the substitute Coach or the new janitor.

Dean takes a step closer, licking and scraping his teeth over his bottom lip in a way he knows drives his brother crazy, flicking his eyes between Sam’s eyes and mouth. The younger Winchester’s breath catches and he feels his cock start to fill against his will, more so when Dean leans in to speak low and husky in his ear, “C’mon, Sammy, you loved it...such a desperate little thing you were back then, it didn’t even take more than my tongue in your mouth to have you _ begging  _ for me to fuck you,” he palms his brother’s ass cheek, “and we both know you still can’t get enough of my cock, little brother.”

A shiver runs down Sam’s spine as he remembers that day in November 1997. There was a chill outside but he was dripping in sweat inside the small closet, pressed chest to chest to his brother, long legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, skinny arms around his shoulders, leaking cock trapped between their naked bellies. He remembers the clammy heat of having his young face buried in the older boy’s neck to muffle the moans coming from his own mouth as his brother worked first his fingers, then his fat cock into Sam’s hungry hole. He remembers digging his nails into Dean’s skin as he came hot and hard between their bodies, the grazes on his back from being held up against the shelves, the bruises on his hips from where Dean gripped him a little too tight and the bite mark on his shoulder as he shot a huge load of come deep inside his baby brother’s body.

With another glance down the corridor to make sure the coast is clear Sam unlocks the supply closet door and shoves the older hunter inside before pulling the cleaning cart in behind them. As soon as the door is closed Sam finds himself pulled against Dean’s chest once again and soon their tongues tangle, clothes are shed and although Sam’s too tall for his brother to hold him up now it’s not long before he’s back up against the shelves, face first this time, pants hanging off one leg, ass presented to his brother and groaning in pleasure as Dean slides into his still wet and loose hole from where they fucked in the shower this morning. 

Later, when they duck out of the room Dean wears the same smug grin as back then while Sam is once again sweaty, fucked out and leaking his brother’s come. Just another reason Truman High will always hold a special place in his heart.


End file.
